Alérian 33 - L'affrontement des Immortels 2
by iloveharlock
Summary: Bien décidé à en finir avec le Juge Suprême Lovisthar, même si cela relève de l'impossible en l'état actuel de ses pouvoirs, Alérian ne renonce pas à retourner l'affronter. Quelques aides ne lui seront pas inutiles, d'autant plus que la statue géante tient sa mère sous son emprise. L'atout du jeune homme est peut-être aussi le plus inattendu.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, Clio, Doc Machinar, l'Arcadia, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Le Médecin-Chef du _Firestarter_ sursauta quand Alérian apparut dans sa salle d'examen.

\- Alie, j'ai beau avoir deux cœurs électroniques, à ma façon, tu pourrais presque arriver à me faire avoir une attaque ! D'où sors-tu ?

Alérian hoqueta, du sang ruisselant de sa bouche, incapable de se relever.

Machinar se précipita alors vers lui, le redressant de sa poigne de Mécanoïde pour l'asseoir sur la table de ses Urgences.

\- Où es-tu blessé, en as-tu conscience ?

\- Je me suis un peu cogné la tête en tombant après mon vol plané. Mais je crois surtout qu'une de mes côtes a morflé !

\- Si elle t'a perforé le poumon…

\- Ce ne serait pas une première, pour autant que je m'en souvienne, et j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge ! Mais cette sensation d'étouffer…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon matériel pour voir que tu te remplis de sang au niveau de la cage thoracique, tu as posé un bon diagnostic. Je vais te ponctionner, ensuite je m'occuperai des soins véritables ! Détends-toi, Amiral, ça va te faire mal !

\- Quoi, tu ne vas pas m'anesthésier ?

\- Non, j'ai besoin de tes réactions à la douleur !

\- Formi…

Alérian toussa, recrachant encore du sang, inondant son plastron d'uniforme.

Machinar posa une main douce sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Tu l'as eu, au moins, cet empaffé ?

\- Impossible. Je me suis défait de ma puissance pour ne pas être détruit avant l'affrontement, mais je suis à la suite bien évidemment trop faible pour être un adversaire digne de ce nom…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? aboya Albator en rentrant dans la salle d'examen ?

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être à Heiligenstadt, toi ? Warius ment si mal, je n'en ai jamais cru un mot ! Papa, ta famille sur Terre est toujours en danger, ta place est auprès d'elle, pas de moi le vieil obstiné à rechercher des ennemis me surpassant à tous les niveaux de pouvoirs !

\- Je n'abandonne aucun de mes enfants ! glapit le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ en étreignant les épaules de son fils, mais pas trop serré vu sa grimace de douleur au geste familier.

\- Je ne suis pas très fréquentable, ces derniers temps… Revois tes priorités, mon papa. Et je n'en suis plus une ! Eloigne-toi, papa, tu seras plus en sécurité loin de moi…

Alérian ravala sa salive, mais ne but que du sang, s'essouffla un moment. Se reprenant, son souffle, la vie en lui, il poursuivit ses phrases.

\- Et je suis sérieux aussi, papa ! J'ai un combat insensé à mener – je sais que je dis cela à chaque adversaire – mais là c'est vrai plus que jamais… Je n'ai pas le niveau de pouvoirs pour pouvoir seulement faire sourciller la statue du Suprême Juge Lovisthar… Mais j'ai une idée, bien que les actes semblent prouver que je suis juste un idiot de première, me lançant la tête la première face à mon ennemi… J'ai préparé quelques trucs, mais je ne peux pas encore en parler…

Alérian allongé, Machinar plongeant un drain à ponction dans sa poitrine, le faisant hurler, il se saisit du bras de son père.

\- Itha est intervenue, comme je l'espérais, sans lui en avoir parlé… Elle tient Lovisthar le Juge Suprême en respect, mais elle ne tiendra pas éternellement, bien qu'elle soit Immortelle, tout comme ce Juge ! Elle s'oppose pour me donner du temps, mais Lovisthar n'a aucune retenue, et il ne se retiendra pas de l'attaquer, et elle ne pourra pas riposter vu sa nature pacifique !

\- Quelles sont tes intentions, Alie ? s'enquit le grand Pirate borgne et balafré.

\- Je crève de mal ! hurla le jeune homme.

\- Je viens de soulever ta côte fracturée, Alie, je l'ai remise en place et elle va se ressouder, si tu ne t'agite pas durant les semaines à venir ! informa Doc Machinar.

\- Et ma ponction ?

\- Ton père a distrait ton attention, je l'ai effectuée pendant que tu discutais. Je peux te renvoyer à ton appart, Alérian, te reposer. Ensuite tu feras rapport de ta dernière intervention Surnaturelle. Nous n'y comprenons rien et ça nous inquiète ? Promis, jeune homme ?

\- Oui. Je peux aller dormir, maintenant ?

\- Pas trop longtemps. Tu es très affaibli.

\- Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Non, pas toujours… Tes amis t'ont donné des espoirs ?

Alérian secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas à notre Ordre du Jour Surnaturel. Je dois me reposer, réfléchir encore. Laisse-moi encore du temps, Machinar , remets-moi sur pieds.

Le jeune homme tourna ses prunelles émeraude sur son père.

\- Laisse-moi du temps, papa, plus que jamais. Et rentre à Heiligenstadt !

\- D'accord.

\- Tu es vraiment d'accord ?

\- Toshiro a déjà ses ordres. Là, tu m'as affolé plus que jamais, Alie. Je rentre !

\- Merci, papa.

Et obéissant pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Albator obéit à l'aîné de ses fils, sans protestations ni révolte.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Un jeune Lothien au teint bleuté et aux boucles écarlates était venu prendre des nouvelles de son Amiral.

\- Je vous ai apporté un thé léger, puisque le café en tant qu'excitant vous est déconseillé.

\- Merci. Et je comprends que vous veniez aux nouvelles puisque même mon planning « particulier » est chamboulé au possible.

\- Explique ! lança Warius en rentrant dans l'appartement.

\- Tu ne devais pas repartir, toi ?

\- Mais je viens juste d'arriver. Et puis c'est une manie chez toi de virer ceux qui sont à ton bord ! ?

\- Comme si mon père allait vraiment repartir… Je le soupçonne de continuer à rôder sous bouclier d'invisibilité ! Mais je n'ai pas assez de forces pour me colleter avec son indiscipline de Pirate !

\- Quels sont tes projets ? continua l'Amiral à la retraite, s'asseyant auprès du Second du _Firestarter_. As-tu une chance contre ce Juge Suprême, sans compter que tu t'es défaussé de ton seul atout : ton énergie !

Alérian soupira, plongeant ses lèvres dans le thé aux herbes apporté par son Lieutenant.

\- Il le fallait. Je n'aurai pas pu tenir plus longtemps encore… Et avant de me renvoyer ici, Itha m'a transmis un message télépathique, pour me donner un atout, pour la prochaine fois !

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Que dois-tu faire, Alie ?

\- Je dois trouver Archenrock !

\- Qui ? tiquèrent en chœur Warius et Phop.

\- Pas qui, mais quoi ! rectifia Alérian. L'Archenrock est une pierre, comme son nom l'indique. Elle est sensée canalisée mes pouvoirs, m'aider à les supporter et alors là je serai en mesure d'affronter Lovisthar d'égal à égal. Et il y aura aussi une autre condition à remplir…

A la suspension de son petit frère de cœur, Warius tressaillit, redoutant une énième fois le pire.

\- Alie ?

\- Je dois devenir Immortel !

\- C'est possible ?

\- Il le faut absolument ! Sans cela, je n'y arriverai pas sans atteindre cet autre niveau de pouvoirs, et je ne peux abandonner Itha dans sa position !

Warius esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu lui as tout pardonné, vraiment ?

Alérian inclina la tête de façon positive.

\- Je ne vois plus en elle que la nouvelle Déesse Dorée que Lumiane a mise à sa place. Elle est mon alliée, elle l'a prouvé, je ne peux que lui en être éternellement reconnaissant !

\- Merci pour elle.

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle est toujours poursuivie par les Tribunaux de la République Indépendante.

\- Oui, dû avouer Warius. La Colonel Krovik a disparu, mais les charges pèsent toujours sur elle. Le premier à la voir peut l'alpaguer et même la flinguer à vue !

\- Misère… La Divinité ne peut donc pas la libérer de ces liens Humains ?

\- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, Alérian. Et je suis à la retraite !

Warius se leva, enlevant le bouchon de bois compression, piochant un biscuit dans le grand bocal qu'Alérian gardait toujours sur une étagère du salon de son appartement à bord du Destroyer.

\- Je te tiens au courant, Warius. Moi, j'ai des investigations à mener !

\- Où est votre Archenrock ? s'enquit Phop Torsbim.

\- Dans la Sphère de Mioblic.

\- Où ça ? s'étrangla le jeune Lothien.

\- Jamais entendu parler de ces coordonnées, compléta Warius.

Alérian ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de où se trouve cette bulle ! Mes cœurs me guideront. Ils sont ma dernière barrière de secours… Je vous tiendrai au courant ! On trinque au thé ?

Alérian, son aîné, et son Second, heurtèrent symboliquement leurs verres, et le premier sut pouvoir enfin compter entièrement sur son Lieutenant, dans tous les domaines !

S'apprêtant pour une nouvelle nuit, Alérian ne put entrer en contact avec Itha, pour la rejoindre, même s'il n'était pas prêt.

\- Comme si je pouvais jamais l'être… N'est-ce pas l'affrontement de trop ? J'ai tenté de comprendre, mais si je me trompais… ? Et si même en tentant l'impossible, cela ne soit pas suffisant ?

Alérian se retourna sous sa couette.

-L'Archenrock, c'est ma seule option… Et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi chercher, quoi que j'aie dit à Warius et Torsbim…

Encore épuisé par les pertes de sang, les contrecoups du bref combat contre le Suprême Juge, Alérian sombra d'un coup dans un profond sommeil, sans rêves.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Sans surprise pour un jeune balafré à la crinière de neige, s'il avait été au courant pour la communication en cours, Warius avait contacté son ami Pirate, borgne et balafré, barrant un cuirassé à la surpuissance phénoménale !

\- Albator, où en es-tu ?

\- Je suis sur le retour de la Terre.

Warius tiqua.

\- Quoi, tu rentres, vraiment, chez toi ? !

\- Alie est entre tes mains, Warius. Je peux me retourner presque paisiblement. Et si Lovisthar ou Maya… Je dois être au près des miens, que je puisse quelque chose ou non !

\- Mais… Alie… ?

\- Il va s'en sortir. Il me l'a promis. Et là je le crois. Et surtout s'il me dit pouvoir protéger ma famille, je ne peux que lui faire entière confiance ! Tu t'inquiètes ?

Albator soupira.

\- Et toi, où en es-tu ? préféra rétorquer le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Je me rapproche de la Terre. Alie ?

\- Prêt à repartir pour toutes ses folies.

\- Tu es le plus près…

Albator eut un rugissement.

\- Arrête-le, sédate-le, défonce-lui le crâne pour le mettre dans le coma – il demeurera en vie… Et je me fous s'il nous en veut à mort par la suite !

Albator se racla la gorge.

\- Rien de tout cela n'est envisageable, j'y ai pensé moi aussi quand j'étais auprès de lui, même s'il ne pensait qu'à me virer ! Veille sur lui, je te prie. Tu sembles être le seul de nous deux qu'il tolère…

\- Alérian ne doit pas songer à… En fait, je ne sais plus quels mots mettre sur la situation actuelle et les réactions de notre ami à la crinière de neige !

\- J'y gamberge pour deux !

\- Nous y ramons tous les deux, rectifia Warius.

* * *

Chalandra et ses enfants l'accueillant, Albator serra les siens contre son cœur.

\- Je suis là.

\- Tu es de retour, mon magnifique borgne et balafré, amour de mon cœur ! Combien de temps ?

\- Peu, mais j'en savourerai chaque instant, je peux te l'assurer !

\- Alie va mal ?

\- Alie ne va jamais bien !

\- Mais là est plus mal que durant tout le passé ? insista Chalandra en passant la main dans ses boucles rousses où la coloration estompait les premiers cheveux gris.

\- Oui, souffla Albator. Et je ne peux rien.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu es revenu.

\- Vous êtes menacés, je dois pouvoir être là !

\- Merci, mon immense amour !

* * *

Itha absente de son Sanctuaire de Déesse Dorée continuant néanmoins de se reconstruire en son absence, Alérian s'était invité sans prévenir.

\- Nous ne sommes que les Suivantes nouvelles créées, s'excusa une créature diaphane, en robe vert d'eau, la chevelure de jais, sans bouche, les yeux éternellement clos. Nous ne pouvons t'aider, Alérian Rheindenbach von Shurkelheim.

\- Je viens juste entendre des certitudes, de mes déductions, rectifia le jeune homme. Itha, votre Déesse suspend le temps au Sanctuaire de Lovisthar, mais le reste de la chronologie continue de s'écouler. Et ma mère est toujours en liberté, folle possédée, et soumise à ce taré… Il me faut aussi la sauver !

\- Et si ce n'était pas possible ? avança la Suivante. Dans tous combats, il y a des sacrifices ?

\- Ma mère, même morte, a toujours été là dans les moments les plus inhumains et mortels de ma vie. Si je pouvais seulement faire quelque chose pour elle ? C'est obligé ! Et puis, je ne m'imagine pas sauver un seul univers sans la libérer, elle.

Alérian se racla la gorge.

\- Elle m'a sauvé, de sa lumière de Déesse de Paix. Je ne peux l'abandonner bien qu'elle soit une Déesse des Ténèbres !

\- Tu es fou ! siffla la Suivante. Oui, normal, tu es Humain, tes sentiments te trahissent, te brident, et sont ta faiblesse. Il faut t'en libérer, sinon tu ne gagneras jamais contre Lovisthar.

\- Je le sais. Tu ne m'apprends rien, hautaine Suivante.

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- Bien que je devine que malgré son combat, ta Déesse parle à travers toi, Suivante. Je te remercie. Tu me confortes dans mes décisions !

\- Non !

\- Si !

* * *

Alérian revenant dans sa chambre, se réveillant, il serra fortement le pendentif de rose noire à son cou.

\- Je dois mettre la main sur l'Arkenrock !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- Arkenrock ? insista Denver en se dandinant auprès du grand fauteuil noir d'Alérian sur sa Passerelle du _Firestarter_.

\- Oui, ça m'a évoqué le nom d'une autre pierre, dans des livres ancestraux. Et ça reflète exactement ce que je recherche… Je pourrai la trouver ?

\- D'une certaine façon, fit le Dragon de Poche. Mais pas sous la forme que tu envisages. Ca va même te surprendre !

\- Ca m'aidera ? souffla le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée. Il le faut. Car je ne survivrai pas à perdre ma mère, la Déesse Dorée et le foyer de mon père !

\- Nous, les Dragons, le savons tous. Mais nous ne pouvons rien dans ton ultime combat…

Denver battit des oreilles.

\- En plus de te diriger vers le Sanctuaire de l'Arkenrock, tu pourrais faire un détour par la Passe de Shimbeld ?

\- Pourquoi, Denver ?

\- Parce que tu y trouveras la source du Nectar. Et ça te servira, plus tard.

\- Devenir Immortel, c'était mon espoir, ma folie de projection future pour affronter enfin Lovisthar à armes égales ! Tu me l'offres, Denver ?

\- Mais tu y a accès illimité depuis que tu es une Instance Surnaturelle ! La Fontaine coulera pour toi, mon ami.

\- Merci, Denver, murmura Alérian en caressant tendrement la tête de son petit ami vert.

Le Roi des Dragons ronronna, à sa manière, effleurant de sa langue la main de son ami Humain.

* * *

Se projetant au Sanctuaire d'Itha, Alérian se retrouva face à une Suivante.

\- Mais vous êtes identiques. Je ne parviens pas à vous identifier les une des autres… Tu es qui ?

\- Je suis Glop. Et je suis bien l'intermédiaire entre ma Déesse qui affronte Lovisthar et toi. Tu le mérites ? Ce sacrifice ?

\- Non, je suis juste un Humain. Et j'ai à porter aide à Itha, le moment venu. Je suis à quelques jours de la première destination… La Sphère de Mioblic.

\- Et tu vas y trouver quoi ?

\- Aucune idée… Sans doute rien, vu ma poisse Surnaturelle… Mais peut-être un indice pour poursuivre.

Alérian soupira.

\- Ma mère est folle possédée, à qui va-t-elle donc s'attaquer quand je ne peux rien contre la puissance dont l'a dotée le Suprême Juge Lovisthar ?

Le regard de la Suivante devint écarlate, possédé.

\- Mais, je vais éradiquer ta famille ! rugit la voix de Maya.

* * *

Affolée, sous la protection de Warius Zéro et de soldats, Danéïre quitta en catastrophe sa villa, ses derniers nés avec elle.

\- Alérian a raison ? Il y croit ? souffla la jeune femme au teint de bistre, aux boucles de jais et au regard bleu glace.

\- Il a peur, il redoute le pire, fit l'Amiral à la retraite de la République Indépendante. Vous devez être en lieu sûr et ignoré de tous. Elle vient !

\- Maya ?

\- Oui…

Danéïre serra dans sa main celle de Warius, alors que ses enfants embarquaient dans le van, pour un lieu sauf, elle ensuite, Warius lui donnant la main.

* * *

Denver s'agita auprès du lit où Alérian se réveillait.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as atteint la Sphère.

\- Merci, mon ami.

Se levant, enfilant son uniforme, Alérian se dirigea vers sa Passerelle pour en reprendre le commandement.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Même si plusieurs ponts séparaient Alérian et Denver, les deux amis continuaient de communiquer par télépathie.

\- Une Sphère, où ça ?

\- Tu es en plein dedans !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Denver rit à gorge déployée bien que vu sa taille, il ne faisait guère de bruit.

\- Alie, les sphères cérébrales ! Tu es ton propre Sanctuaire à défaut d'en avoir un, avec nous tous les Dragons dispersés au travers de la mer d'étoiles ! La solution est en toi, comme elle l'a toujours été. Tu peux voyager sans bouger, ainsi que c'est le cas depuis ton premier éveil au Surnaturel ! La piste est gravée en toi depuis le jour où Maya t'a mis au monde ! Elle va te mener aux armes pour affronter dignement Lovisthar ! Je ne suis là que pour t'escorter le long du parcours.

\- Merci, Denver.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

\- Mais ça ne m'aide toujours pas… Je vais y réfléchir, promis !

Faisant sa propre introspection, Alérian avait fouillé en lui-même, mais ne trouvant aucune trace de pouvoirs secrets enfouis au plus profond de son propre subconscient.

« Nectar, Immortalité, overdose de pouvoirs – un cocktail explosif, qui m'a déjà éclaté à la face ! Je ne peux permettre que cela se reproduise, car je n'y survivrais pas… Et si je ne peux sauver ma mère, Itha, la famille de mon père, la mienne… ».

\- Tu peux survivre à tout ! assura Denver. Ne sous-estime pas ta force.

« Je m'en suis débarrassé, pour ne pas imploser… Je refuse de la récupérer pour ne pas pouvoir tenter ma chance face au Juge Suprême ! ».

Le Dragon de Poche esquissa un sourire, dévoilant ses dents acérées.

\- Tu as au contraire fait la chose la plus sensée qui soit, la plus prudente, la meilleure de toutes. Tu as baigné ta propre puissance au Feu du Ciel d'Itha ! Il sera plus surpuissant que jamais. Et tu seras assez fort pour le supporter cette fois. J'ai confiance en toi, Alérian !

« Merci, mon Roi des Dragons. Nous sommes pairs, j'en suis honoré ! ».

Et en pensées, virtuellement, Alérian s'inclina face au Dragon de Poche.

* * *

« Une pièce secrète, manquait plus que ça… ».

Et bien que sachant que sa main poussait dans le vide, Alérian s'en tint à son rêve.

« Je pousse ou je dois tirer, il n'y a rien d'indiqué ! ».

Manquant basculer en avant, Alérian sut que son intuition première avait été la bonne !

« Quoi, j'aurais eu une fontaine de Nectar en moi, depuis toujours, au lieu de courir la mer d'étoiles, des Sphères, des Nébuleuses, de Passes, et tout le toutim ! ? ».

Mais suivant un cheminement machinal, le jeune homme poursuivit son étonnante pérégrination.

« Pourquoi serais-je la propre incarnation immortelle de moi-même. Si je l'avais réalisé, je l'aurais compris bien plus tôt et j'aurais eu plus de chances de vaincre au cours de toutes ces années ! ».

Alérian se tordit les mains.

« Lovisthar, il est si indestructible, et sans Itha je ne pourrai pas avoir l'ascendant. Je n'aurai qu'une opportunité : sauver ou tuer ma mère ! J'y suis au moins décidé, j'ai à poursuivre sur cette décision ! ».

Se calmant, Alérian sourit, mais soudain plus déterminé que jamais à l'affrontement !

« Mais pas avant d'être prêt ! ».

* * *

Même s'il ignorait où son appel avait atterri, Alérian avait vu le visage de Danéïre illuminer son écran, la jeune femme ayant Alcyn entre les bras, le garçonnet s'agitant car un soleil intense baignait le jardin de la villa et il voulait aller jouer au-dehors !

\- Warius t'a mis en sécurité, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je lui ai fait entière confiance. Même moi, je n'ai pas à savoir où tu es planquée, avec nos enfants. Tu vas bien ?

\- Contraintes qu'aucun de nous n'apprécie, même les grands garçons qui peuvent en comprendre les raisons… Les jumelles sont bouleversées, et Alcyn est traumatisé au possible malgré son attitude où il veut jouer.

\- Cela ne va pas durer. Je vais y remédier ! Je te le prom…

\- J'ai foi en ta parole, mon magnifique amour. Nous t'attendrons. Et nous souhaitons ton retour, sain et sauf. A bientôt, ma superbe panthère !

\- A un de ces jours, Alie !

Et, à distance, les deux amoureux de toujours échangèrent un baiser volant, scellant à nouveau leur union indestructible et éternelle !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

L'Amiral du _Firestarter_ émit un profond soupir.

\- Des Pirates, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Et à côté de leurs faits sanguinaires, mon père pourrait passer pour un enfant de chœur !

\- Un quoi ? tiqua Phop Torsbim.

\- Un petit célébrant, dans une des plus vieilles religions des univers.

Le Second du Destroyer tressaillit.

\- Nous interrompons le Plan de Vol de la Mission pour traquer ces Pirates, si je comprends bien ?

\- Ces bandes rôdent dans notre secteur de vol. Nous ne dévierons donc pas de ce Plan de Vol, et j'en prends la décision !

\- A vos ordres, Amiral. Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons mettre fin aux exactions de ces Pirates qui se font appeler Les Charognards, de façon sans aucune subtilité, ni guère d'imagination ! ?

\- Nous remplirons notre Mission, Lieutenant Torsbim !

\- A vos ordres.

Saluant impeccablement, Phop regagna sa console sur la Passerelle.

« Des Pirates, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à battre… J'ai un autre combat en perspective… Mais j'ai aussi à remplir mes obligations, sans compter qu'en temps qu'Amiral de la Flotte j'ai à montrer l'exemple et certainement pas à snober un aléa de Mission ! Je ne peux m'autoriser à me relâcher à cause des impératifs de mes talents particuliers… Et au moins, les Pirates sont concrets, Naturels, et les Militaires ont à les mettre aux fers ! ».

Se rassurant, avec un objectif normal, le jeune homme à la crinière de neige trouva dans ce fait un peu de repères concrets.

* * *

Denver frotta sa joue contre la cuisse de son ami Humain.

\- L'Arkenrock est tout près. Les Sphères sont ton esprit. Réfléchis à tout cela et tire enfin toutes les bonnes conclusions, Alie ! pria le Dragon de Poche.

\- Mais je ne fais que me creuser la tête !

\- Justement, tu réfléchis trop, glissa l'ancien Roi des Dragons. Vas aux évidences, et fonces ! Oui, aller droit de l'avant, c'est ton style, Alérian Rheindenbach Von Shurkelheim !

\- J'ai un style ? Première nouvelle ?

Le petit Dragon vert sourit de tous ses crocs tranchant comme des lames de rasoir.

\- Tu es un digne représentant des balafrés, toutes générations confondues, passées et à venir, fit respectueusement Denver. Tu vis ta vie, tu mènes tes combats. Tu es exceptionnel !

\- Non, ne me flatte pas, Denver. Je ne suis pas en état de me faire passer de la pommade. Je me sens tellement impuissant ! Et je n'ignore pas que – bien que je sois persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision – qu'être sans pouvoirs face à Lovisthar est signer mon propre arrêt de mort… Mais je ne pourrais pas faire autre chose – j'ai à poser ma tête sur le billot et à être éjecté de la partie, et ce même sans Révolution d'un autre âge !

Denver se retourna et donna alors un bon coup de queue sur les jambes de son ami.

\- Je t'ai donné des directions, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais tu dois t'en sortir, Alie ! Et je ne te quitterai pas tant que tu n'auras pu te libérer de tous tes démons !

\- Merci, Denver…

* * *

Toujours en rêve, endormi depuis sa chambre du _Firestarter_ , Alérian voyagea à nouveau à travers le temps et l'espace.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

\- Les Sphères, j'ai enfin compris ! Et c'était en effet si simple… Ce voyage est le plus court à effectuer, je n'en avais pas l'habitude !

Et s'étant téléporté sans en avoir eu vraiment l'intention, Alérian se retrouva face à lui-même.

« Mais je dois quand même récupérer ma force, sinon Lovisthar va me balayer comme de la poussière sur le sol ! ».

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Est-ce que je peux prendre cette grosse pierre, l'emmener, survivre ?

Alérian leva ses prunelles d'émeraude sur une étrange statue, noire, figée, mais tenant entre ses mains une épée démesurée où était sertie une gemme énorme.

« Non, tu n'en auras que des fragments ! ».

\- De quoi ? glapit en réponse le jeune homme en posant la main sur le joyau.

Et volant en éclats, l'Arkenrock se dispersa en débris multiples !

\- Non… !

Dans sa paume, Alérian n'eut plus que quelques débris, morts, sans énergie, inutiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Après s'être régalé d'un demi cochon, Denver était revenu auprès de son ami Humain, assis sur son lit, la mine plus défaite que jamais.

\- Ne t'arrête donc pas aux faits, Alie, pria le Dragon de Poche. Tu as la solution entre tes mains !

\- Quoi, ce petit tas de cailloux que j'ai ramené ?

\- Tu devrais en parler avec Itha. Elle affronte toujours Lovisthar, mais sa projection astrale pourra t'aider !

Alérian fronça les sourcils, mais sans plus poser de questions, il ouvrit ses ailes afin de gagner la Planète Idéale de la Déesse Dorée.

* * *

Revenu auprès de la vasque du Feu du Ciel, Alérian aperçut Itha qui venait à sa rencontre, avant de porter machinalement la main à son cou, la chaîne de son pendentif en forme de rose noire venant de se rompre.

\- Mauvais présage, Itha ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Non, excellent au contraire ! sourit la Déesse hybride au teint pâle. Tu es prêt à recevoir ton nouveau collier. Tu as récupéré l'essence de l'Arkenrock, fais-la fusionner avec mon Feu du Ciel.

\- Comment… ?

\- Tu as les petits cailloux, jette cette poignée dans ma vasque, je te prie.

Le jeune homme défit le lacet du sachet qu'il portait à la ceinture et obéit.

Les cailloux demeurèrent un moment en suspension au milieu des flammes d'énergie, avant de s'en gorger, d'étinceler comme des perles écarlates, et de former une nouvelle chaîne à laquelle le pendentif vint s'accrocher.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Itha eut un petit rire.

\- A t'entendre, on ne dirait pas que tu pratiques le Surnaturel depuis plus de vingt ans ! Le cœur de l'Arkenrock a réagi à ton énergie que tu avais mêlée à mon Feu du Ciel. Chaque perle est un concentré de ta propre puissance. Elle est équitablement répartie désormais et la charge ne t'écrasera plus. Tu es prêt pour prendre mon relais face au Juge Suprême !

\- Mais je n'ai rien d'une plante, je ne pourrai rien contre la pierre dont il est fait !

\- Les Pirates que tu dois arrêter doivent passer sous ton nez pour se rendre au Marché de Torguèse avec leurs prisonniers. L'un d'eux t'intéressera. Cherche Guizol parmi eux !

Alérian esquissa une mimique déconcertée.

\- Depuis toujours, on me répète de me débrouiller par mes propres moyens, que je ne dois pas attendre qu'on me serve les réponses sur un plateau… Et là depuis des jours et des jours, Denver puis toi, me filez tous les tuyaux !

\- A situation exceptionnelle, mesures en rapport, fit doucement la projection astrale de la Déesse Dorée. Lovisthar n'est effectivement pas le premier venu, le plus coriace morceau auquel tu te sois colleté, je dirais !

\- Hum, j'ai eu mon quota d tarés, remarqua Alérian sur un ton plus badin. Mais là c'est vrai que j'avoue que je ne sais par quel bout le prendre… Jusqu'ici, le feu des Dragons m'avait sauvé la mise si souvent ! Je m'y étais plutôt bien habitué ! Cela avait quelque chose d'infiniment confortable !

Itha rit encore.

\- Je ne qualifierais nullement tous tes affrontements précédents de « confortables » ! Et puis, il te manque un atout pour tenter ta chance face au Juge Suprême…

\- L'immortalité, sinon je ne serai qu'un fétu de paille face à lui. Mais même mon statut d'Instance Surnaturelle ne peut me conférer ce don ultime !

\- A tout problème, il y a une solution.

\- Et tu vas ajouter que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ? ironisa le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée. Sauf que dans le cas présent, j'ai à me bouger pour trouver ton Guizol !

\- Mes prières t'accompagnent, Alérian.

\- Tu tiens bon face à Lovisthar ?

\- Sa pierre ne peut surpasser mes pouvoirs de plante, je peux lui faire face indéfiniment. Mais ne tarde pas, mon Sanctuaire me manque ! Et puis, une troisième incursion de Maya possédant mes amies pourrait causer des dommages irréversibles.

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Et ma famille ne peut demeurer cachée éternellement. Ce n'est pas une vie. Et mon père pourrait quitter Heiligenstadt pour retourner dans la mer d'étoiles.

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

\- Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. En m'occupant des Pirates je ferai d'une pierre deux coups : les arrêter et mettre la main sur Guizol !

\- A bientôt, Alérian. Je t'attendrai au Sanctuaire de Lovisthar.

\- Tu n'auras plus longtemps à patienter, promit Alérian avant de regagner son bord.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Opposé à cinq croiseurs Pirates, le _Firestarter_ avait affaire à forte partie.

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Les manœuvres de ces bâtiments, ils se sont inspirés des tactiques de mon père ! Et jusqu'ici, cela leur a porté chance en atomisant toutes leurs cibles !

\- Mais leur parcours s'arrête ici, siffla Phop Torsbim entre ses dents, concentré.

\- Je vais le faire, Lieutenant, assura Alérian, se trouvant soudain un atome crochu avec son Second. Je prends la Barre. Beebop relaye mes ordres pour nos tirs !

\- A tes ordres, Amiral, fit l'Ordonnance blanche et rouge de l'Amiral du Destroyer.

\- On encaisse terriblement, Amiral, signala Doc Machinar depuis son Centre Hospitalier. Des blessés viennent en masse… Tu ne peux pas épargner ton équipage ?

\- Si seulement je le pouvais… Des décès ? souffla ensuite Alérian sur la fin de sa question, angoissé au possible.

\- Non. Pas encore. Faites au mieux, Amiral !

\- A tes ordres, Doc Chef.

Alérian se reconcentra sur le combat. Ses tourelles de canons crachant à tout va un feu dévastateur, causant de sérieux dégâts aux croiseurs, bien qu'en surnombre.

\- A l'abordage ! rugit alors le jeune homme à la chevelure de neige.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Phop Torsbim.

\- On va investir ces bâtiments encore pressurisés. Il y a des prisonniers, esclaves, à mettre en sécurité. Et trouvez-moi un certain Guizol !

\- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? s'enquit Kropion, le Caméléon géant garde du corps d'un insaisissable Amiral, et surgissant toujours quand on l'y attendait le moins. Ça m'aiderait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un colosse, comme toi, pour avoir les moyens et la puissance pour mettre à terre un Juge Suprême ! Cherche ce genre de malabar !

\- Oui, Amiral.

\- Merci.

\- Je sécurise les lieux, tu pourras y venir dès que je t'y autoriserai !

\- Je ne me pointe que lorsque j'en ai envie… marmonna Alérian.

Kropion cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de son Amiral de patron et d'ami.

\- Et toi, tu as encore une idée derrière la tête, mon petit frère de cœur ! Je ne te poserai aucune question. Je t'obéis. Tu peux quand même me dire quelque chose ?

\- Je cherche un géant nommé Guizol. Il est parmi les prisonniers. J'aurai à lui parler…

Alérian se racla la gorge, but plusieurs gorgées du verre d'eau glacée apporté par un attentionné Beebop.

\- Il m'est important, s'il te plaît, Kropion.

\- Je ferai comme tu m'en pries, Alie.

\- Merci…

* * *

En Amiral, Alérian remplit une nouvelle ligne dans son Livre de Bord, concernant la mission affectée au Caméléon, puis se détendit, songeant que la fin d'un calvaire pouvait toucher à sa fin, mais n'osant croire que cela serait aussi simple – cela ne l'avait jamais été !

Depuis Heiligenstadt, Albator s'était mis en communication avec Warius.

\- Mon garçon aîné, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il fait son boulot ! renseigna un peu sèchement l'Amiral à la retraite de la Flotte Indépendante. Il est un peu débordé, mais il assure !

\- Maya, elle va venir ? souffla le grand brun balafré. J'ai des armes légendaires, mais elles ne peuvent rien contre une déesse de Mort !

Warius esquissa une grimace.

* * *

Et ensuite, Albator s'était mis en contact avec son fils aux cheveux blancs.

\- Alie tu as toujours réussi des miracles. Je suis certain que tu peux encore y arriver cette fois-ci ! Et ton foyer autant que le mien seront saufs !

\- Dana et tes enfants sont en sécurité ?

De la tête, Alérian approuva à la question de son père.

\- Warius me l'a promis. Ils sont cachés. Ils sont en sécurité. Warius y a veillé. J'espère qu'ils pourront rentrer avant que je ne doive me rendre à nouveau devant le Conseil de l'Alliance de l'Union Galactique. Je vais tout faire, mon papa !

\- Je compte sur toi, mon grand chéri.

\- Et j'aurai bientôt l'arme absolue près de moi. Un géant Guizol !

\- Avec tous mes espoirs, Alie.

* * *

Heureux, en dépit des circonstances, Alérian se sentit soulagé comme jamais !

Fidèle à sa parole, Kropion était venu à l'appartement de son Amiral.

\- J'ai trouvé ton Guizol.

\- Bien, qu'il entre.

Mais quand les portes de l'appartement de l'Amiral du _Firestarter_ s'ouvrirent, ce dernier s'étrangla à la vue de son visiteur !

\- Mais tu n'as que cinq ans !

\- Six ans ! rectifia dans un sifflement le dénommé Guizol !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Beebop et Kropion entouraient Alérian.

\- Je sais que tu attendais un colosse dans mon genre, fit le géant Caméléon.

\- C'est effectivement de quelqu'un comme toi dont j'aurais eu besoin à mes côtés face à Lovisthar, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir que le pouvoir de camouflage, fit Kropion. Et même si je pouvais l'étendre à toi, être invisible ne t'aiderait pas à projeter des attaques suffisantes contre ce Juge Suprême…

Alérian passa les doigts dans ses mèches immaculées.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas pour me faire tourner chèvre qu'Itha m'a recommandé ce Guizol ! protesta-t-il. Cet enfant doit bien avoir des talents cachés !

Beebop frémit de ses chenilles à ses antennes.

\- Mais il n'a que cinq ans, tu ne peux l'emmener au combat !

\- Six ans, rectifia machinalement Alérian.

Il se leva.

\- Je vais le voir !

Et à grands pas, il sortit de son appartement, se dirigeant vers le studio où l'enfant avait été hébergé, seul prisonnier, voyageant seul, demeuré à bord alors que tous les autres avaient été rapatriés chez eux par la Flotte de la République Indépendante tandis que croiseurs Pirates et leurs équipages avaient eux été emmenés sous bonne garde vers divers Pénitenciers.

* * *

Partageant le studio avec une nounou Mécanoïde, pour ses soins et sa protection, Guizol jeta un regard noir à son visiteur.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- Pour cela, il aurait fallu que tu te confies au Responsable Civils de mon bord, grinça Alérian, la moutarde lui montant déjà au nez.

\- Je peux vous servir à boire, Amiral ? proposa la Mécanoïde, pour faire diversion.

\- Sans façons. J'ai à m'entretenir avec notre jeune hôte, peux-tu nous laisser, Yéra ?

\- A vos ordres, Amiral. Je serai dehors devant la porte.

Alérian se tourna vers le garçonnet assis sur son lit.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que j'ai pu me présenter correctement à toi, Guizol. Je suis Alérian Rheindenbach, je commande ce vaisseau. Et je te ferai ramener quand je saurai où te déposer, en sécurité ! Tu es bien installé ?

\- C'était plus grand chez moi, marmonna Guizol en jouant avec ses doigts, ignorant quasiment la présence du jeune homme debout devant lui.

\- Désolé. Tu rentreras, le moment venu, comme je viens de te le promettre. Et je respecte toujours ma parole. Ceux de ma famille tiennent toujours leurs promesses, c'est ce que mon père m'a appris !

\- Moi, je n'ai pas de papa…

\- Mais si, tout le monde en a un, contesta Alérian, bras croisés dans le dos, serrant les poings, agacé au possible. Bien que j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu de mère biologique au début de ma vie.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu me dis des choses bizarres, et qui me font mal sans que je comprenne tout à fait pourquoi ?

\- Mais, je n'ai rien proféré d'offensant !

Alérian préféra alors opter pour une autre approche.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu prisonnier, seul ? Est-ce qu'on a fait du mal à ta famille ?

\- Je n'ai pas de foyer. J'ai mon chez moi, et je me débrouille. Je suis grand !

\- Tu n'as que six ans… soupira Alérian, soudain désolé pour l'enfant. Des adultes devraient prendre soin de toi !

\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! siffla Guizol. J'étais bien, même prisonnier, car je découvrais de nouveaux mondes. Je ne m'étais pas habitué aux cales des Pirates, tu m'en as enlevé ! C'est très vilain !

Alérian s'assit sur un pouf à quelques pas du lit.

\- Une amie que j'ai récemment appris à apprécier m'a demandé d'aller à ta recherche, de te trouver, de te garder. D'après elle, j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- Tu vas me mettre de corvées ici ? C'est de l'exploitation de mineur !

Alérian éclata de rire.

\- J'adore ton discours, tes propos, tes mots bien que certains soient en décalage avec tes cinq ans…

\- Six ans !

\- Un adulte dans un corps d'enfant, j'ai connu ça… Mais je ne perçois rien de particulier en tout. Pourtant tu dois vraiment être exceptionnel pour qu'une Déesse me lance sur ta piste !

\- M'en fiche ? C'est l'heure du goûter, j'ai faim ! Je veux à manger !

\- Yéra va demander qu'on te prépare un en-cas sucré. Je te laisse, Guizol. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard !

\- Nan nan, je ne veux pas !

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, sourit Alérian. Je suis plus collant qu'une sangsue !

\- Une quoi ? !

Et, peu charitablement, le jeune homme à la crinière de neige éclata de rire.

\- Tu me plais, toi !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- Il y a d'autres bandes de Pirates que celle que nous avons affrontée. Mais je dois aller vers un combat plus personnel. En mon absence, ne tentez rien de suicidaire, Lieutenant Torsbim ! Je ne serai pas long !

\- A vos ordres, Amiral.

Le jeune Lothien se racla la gorge.

\- Et vous comptez emmener ce tout petit garçon ? Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Tout est cruel dans ces univers. Guizol l'a déjà appris à son si jeune âge. J'espère que sa vie sera plus paisible quand j'en aurai fini avec mon problème personnel et qu'il aura été confié à une famille d'accueil pour y demeurer jusqu'à la majorité ! J'ai commencé à préparer son dossier en ce sens. Je le compléterai à mon retour. Mais, si… ce sera à vous de…

\- A bientôt, Amiral, se contenta de répondre Phop.

Alérian inclina positivement la tête, sensible aux attentions de son Second qui semblait s'être accoutumé à vitesse éclair à ses dérives Surnaturelles perturbant toujours sa vie de Militaire pourtant déjà compliquée au possible !

* * *

Drapée dans un peignoir, Itha désigna un siège à son visiteur qui, comme à l'habitude, ne s'était pas annoncé, et avait débarqué au moment de son bain !

\- Tu veux la dernière pièce de ce puzzle de pierre, c'est bien ça ?

\- Fais-moi boire ton Nectar, mais pas pour stopper le rythme de ma vie et me conférant jour après jour une vie éternelle, je veux que tu y ajoutes de l'Ambroisie, je suis sûr que certains arbres de tes jardins en portent ! J'ai fini par comprendre toutes tes insinuations ! Il me faut juste me relever à toutes les attaques de Lovisthar, le temps de l'affrontement ! Après, ma condition de Mortel me conviendra parfaitement ! Et j'ai d'ailleurs à retourner devant le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique, rendre des comptes sur mes actes et réalisations d'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante !

\- Je t'attendais, fit simplement la Déesse Dorée. Je t'ai préparé ton breuvage. Il t'immunisera, quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Mais tu as ton allié de combat à présent, c'est lui qui te donnera l'atout déterminant avant que tu n'achèves le Juge Suprême !

\- Mais Guizol n'a que cinq ans ! protesta le jeune homme à la chevelure de neige.

\- Six ans, fit Itha. Et tu as décidé de le prendre avec toi à l'affrontement, tu as pris tes responsabilités. Tu es bien une Instance Surnaturelle, tu es devenu mature au possible. Ce sont juste tes émotions qui te perturbent encore.

L'hybride de plante sourit.

\- Et ces mêmes émotions te guident pourtant et tous ces bouleversements te conduisent toujours à la finalité du combat inévitable et que tu ne refuses jamais !

\- Mon Nectar ? pria Alérian. J'ai justement peu de temps pour défaire le Suprême Juge Lovisthar, et sauver l'âme immortelle de Maya qu'il a transformée de fontaine de bonté en monstre de mort ! Je dois abattre Lovisthar avant qu'il n'envoie Maya anéantir le foyer de mon père, et le mien ! Si cela devait arriver, je ne m'en relèverais pas…

Apporté sur un plateau, par une des Suivantes, Alérian se saisit du hanap et le vida cul-sec.

\- A bientôt, Itha, j'espère…

* * *

Dérangé dans son jeu vidéo où il coursait des oursons à travers bien des mondes, Guizol grogna face à celui qui avait fait intrusion dans son studio.

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici !

\- Et moi je t'emmène ! rétorqua Alérian. Toi et moi n'avons pas le choix de nos destins où de nos affrontements. Le premier et le dernier pour toi, je ferai tout en ce sens afin que tu sois sauf et innocent pour le reste de ta vie !

\- Des promesses. Tu me le promets ? insista le garçonnet.

\- Je le ferai, dans la mesure de mes moyens.

\- Alors, je te suis. On va jouer !

\- Un jeu ? Non, je ne pense pas… Quoique ! Toi, Guizol, tu as trop de bon sens et trop le sens de la formule pour être juste un enfant ! Je crois que je te tiendrai à l'œil, au cas où tu voudrais me poignarder dans le dos !

Sautant au bas de son lit, Guizol prit la main d'Alérian.

\- Allons jouer !

De retour au Sanctuaire des Juges, face au seul survivant, le Juge Suprême, Alérian déploya ses ailes – réflexe naturel bien que le jeune homme sache que ses Cœurs de Dragons et ses flux d'énergie ne pouvaient rien contre la Statue Assise de Pierre.

\- Me revoilà, fanfaronna par pure bravade le jeune homme. On va enfin l'avoir, un affrontement équitable ? Tu as joué avec moi, tu m'as envoyé valdingué trop de fois, parce que je n'étais en mesure de jouer à armes égales ! Mais je suis de retour !

\- Je me fous de toi, Inutilité Humaine ! réagit Lovisthar.

Mais la statue sembla ensuite s'étrangler dans les propres cailloux de sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi as-tu emmené le Sculpteur avec toi ?

\- Qui ?

\- Moi ? jeta Guizol. J'ai créé ces monstruosités, j'ai à les détruire car elles sont devenues tout ce que je ne souhaitais pas !

Et Guizol se transforma de garçonnet en adulte, en armure, et rugissant, prêt à l'affrontement !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Même Alérian, après toutes ses années « de pratique », ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Guizol ?

\- Oui, et je suis sous ma véritable apparence. En temps ordinaires, je dois me protéger. Désolé de t'avoir trompé, Gardien des Univers. Mais même avec toi je devais conserver mon camouflage…

\- Sculpteur ? préféra relever le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée. Tu as fait les Juges ?

Guizol inclina positivement la tête.

\- Je voulais, comment dire, faire comme des Golems. Mais mes créatures m'ont échappé, elles ont pris leur propre envol et personnalité. Mon intention était de créer des protecteurs, pas des destructeurs… J'ai échoué. Et j'ai pensé que rien ni personne ne pourrait les arrêter. Et puis tu as créé ta propre légende. Il fallait que nos routes se croisent, grâce à Itha. Mais là, je suis là, je suis à tes côtés, pour en finir avec mes créations. Tu peux le faire ?

Alérian dénia de la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas attaquer la pierre. Je suis de feu, comme les Dragons, l'emblème de ma famille ! Et même mon énergie Surnaturelle ne peut m'aider…

\- Voilà pourquoi je vais te donner une opportunité, une faille ! Fonce t'y plonger ensuite ! rugit Guizol.

\- Mais vas donc t'éteindre dans les Enfers ! aboya Lovisthar en projetant une attaque tourbillonnante sur son ennemi Humain.

Alérian se releva, souplement.

\- Tes frappes ne me feront rien. J'ai pris mes garanties ! Je suis là, encore et toujours, Lovisthar !

\- Tu es Immortel ?

\- Oui. On m'a fait son cadeau ! Et je vais m'en servir pour te dégommer, à jamais, monstruosité !

Le jeune homme ricana.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te porter l'attaque décisive ! Guizol, fais-le, et ne chouine pas pour voir des petites bêtes dans un dessin animé à l'heure enfantine !

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment un gamin ! grogna l'incriminé. Mais je comprends que tu veuilles me renvoyer ma comédie, même en cette situation, l'humour déplacé ça te détend, Alie.

Le Sculpteur serra les poings.

\- J'y vais, suis-moi de près, Gardien des Univers, car tu n'auras qu'une seule chance de frappe !

\- Je suis prêt !

Guizol se précipita, et dans la touche de ses poings de métal, il ouvrit une profonde fissure dans la statue de Lovisthar.

Alérian déploya ses ailes… avant qu'une frappe de Maya ne tente de lui fracasse les os.

A nouveau, Alérian se redressa.

\- Tu ne me déconcentreras pas, maman. Tu m'as abandonné, tu ne m'as jamais avoué la vérité. Les Schnorkel m'ont tout donné, avant d'avoir l'immense de cœur de me renvoyer à la recherche de ma mère !

Le jeune homme rugit, comme un Dragon, ne lui manquant que le feu !

\- Mets en veilleuse ta folie meurtrière, je vais atomiser ton tortionnaire et je vais te sauver !

Visant la fissure ouverte par Guizol, Alérian concentra sa puissance – sa chaîne de perles écarlates et sa rose noire de pendentif – étincelantes.

Et toute sa force concentré, Alérian dirigea son énergie sur la fissure, explosant la statue du Juge Suprême !

* * *

Alérian soupira.

\- J'ai remporté ce combat. Mais le pire est à venir, face à ces bureaucrates de l'Alliance, vils ont me ratatiner !

\- Nous serons là, Amiral, assura Phop Torsbim.

\- Non, il n'y a que moi à rendre des comptes… Mais j'apprécie votre soutien. Vous n'avez pas à vous mouiller pour moi.

\- Je serai toujours là, Amiral.

\- Merci.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Je dois y repenser, mais je suis encore un peu sous le coup… Et Guizol a disparu après l'affrontement. Je ne sais pas s'il est rentré sauf… Et je le considère toujours comme un garçonnet !

Alérian vida le verre de limonade apporté par Beebop.

\- Etes-vous encore… ? s'enquit le jeune Lothien au teint bleu et à la chevelure écarlate.

\- Non. L'Immortalité m'a quitté quand j'ai vaincu cette créature ! Je ne suis plus que normal. Enfin, façon de parler et selon les points de vue.

Et Alérian éclata de rire, vraiment détendu !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

L'œil appréciateur, Alérian regarda autour de lui.

\- Ton Sanctuaire renaît, Itha !

De la tête l'hybride approuva.

\- Il se nourrit de toute mon énergie retrouvée. Le Feu du Ciel est plus puissant que jamais. Le mal causé par Maya ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Je suis venu pour elle. Que lui as-tu fait ? Libérée du Grand Juge, elle a dû redevenir la créature fière et courageuse que mon père a tant aimée ! Je peux la voir, s'il te plaît ?

* * *

 _Lovisthar réduit à l'état de petits cailloux, Alérian s'était tourné vers Maya, inconsciente au sol, Itha debout près d'elle._

 _\- Quelles sont tes intentions ? interrogea-t-il._

 _\- Je vais la ramener à mon Sanctuaire. Lovisthar a tout dévasté en elle, la guérison sera longue. Fais-moi confiance !_

 _\- Absolue, sourit le jeune homme._

* * *

Avant de faire rentrer son visiteur dans un petit temple, Itha s'arrêta sur les marches.

\- Je dois te prévenir, que tu ne sois pas trop choqué.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à ma mère ? !

\- Je l'ai isolée dans un cercueil de glace. Il va la régénérer. Son corps et son âme ont été profondément souillés par le Juge Suprême. Comme je t'en avais prévenu, seul le temps agira pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même. Ce moment venu, c'est moi qui t'avertirai !

\- Tu m'autorises à rentrer là-dedans à présent ? pria Alérian.

La Déesse Dorée inclina positivement la tête et il passa rapidement devant elle.

Mais bien que prévenu, le jeune homme à la crinière de neige sursauta à la vue du corps nu de Maya, pris dans un cristal de glace incliné à 45°.

\- Mais, elle se réveillera un jour, tu me le promets ?

\- Oui. Elle est Immortelle !

Alérian fit la grimace.

\- Mais moi je ne le suis plus… Guérira-t-elle de mon vivant ? Et surtout de celui de mon père ? C'est important pour lui !

D'une main douce et ferme, Itha ramena le jeune homme à l'extérieur.

\- Je veillerai sur elle. Tu peux repartir en paix.

\- Merci, Itha.

Installés à une table dans l'un des jardins, Alérian et Itha avaient partagé une limonade.

\- Ton _Firestarter_ est en route vers la Terre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, que faire d'autre ? soupira le jeune homme. J'ai à faire rapport de Missions devant le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique. Comme si même pas la moitié de mes mésaventures étaient explicables à ces coincés du postérieur ! rugit-il ensuite. Je suis convoqué pour les éclairer et je ne peux pas tout leur raconter justement ! Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait plus de bûcher et qu'on ne m'y condamne pas !

\- Ça ira, assura Itha avec un petit sourire amical. Tu passeras voir ton père avant ?

\- Il m'attend avant de repartir, l'esprit en paix vers la mer d'étoiles !

Et les deux amis trinquèrent sans plus aucun ressentiment pour les faits du passé.

* * *

Hologramme miniature de Dragon, Zunia sautilla sur le lit de l'Amiral du _Firestarter_.

\- Tu as réussi, et sans que nous ayons à mêler un bout d'aile ou de griffe dans l'histoire ! Tu es exceptionnel comme jamais Wakrist ou moi aurions jamais pu l'imaginer ! Nous sommes honorés pour l'éternité de t'avoir pour ami.

\- Non, c'est moi.

\- Et qui était près de moi quand je suis sortie de l'œuf ?

\- Et qui m'a sauvé une première fois en plongeant dans un feu démoniaque ?

Alérian tendit la main, serrant la patte avant droite de la Dragonne Noire.

\- Décidément, ces étranges combats qui m'ont opposé aux Juges, auront rendu notre amitié immortelle et cela sera gravé dans les étoiles à jamais. Même si une fois disparu, je doute que quiconque se souvienne jamais de moi !

Zunia agita ses ailes.

\- Tu seras dans le souvenir de tous les Gardiens, et même pour les générations passées et à venir de ta lignée de balafrés.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir…

\- Et ça te va délicieusement bien !

\- Arrête, répéta Alérian. Je vais finir par croire que tu me fais du gringue !

\- Nous partageons des cœurs de Dragons, il n'existe pas de lien plus fort dans tous les univers !

Et nez contre museau, les deux amis se firent un véritable câlin, qui aurait surpris n'importe qui ne les aurait pas connus !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Arrivé à la maison qui avait été celle de son enfance, et que son père occupait en guise de résidence secondaire à ses heures perdues, Alérian se fit pratiquement étouffer !

\- Je peux respirer un peu, papa ? Sinon si tu m'étouffes, tu m'éviteras le passage devant le Conseil !

\- Quoi, je ne peux plus rendre service ? ironisa le grand brun borgne et balafré, en relâchant néanmoins l'étreinte de ses bras autour des épaules de son fils à la chevelure immaculée.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus, mais même mort ces bureaucrates et Warius viendraient me sortir de mon urne funéraire pour comparaître !

\- Oui, cela ne m'étonnerait pas de la part de ce vieil embouché de Warius !

Albator redevint cependant sérieux.

\- Warius est sur Terre ?

\- Oui, il loge au même hôtel que moi. Il tient à être présent pour ma présentation devant le Conseil.

Le grand brun balafré fronça le sourcil.

\- Pourquoi as-tu refusé que Chalandra et moi t'hébergions ? Comme c'est à l'habitude ?

Alérian fit la grimace, prenant place dans un des fauteuils de la terrasse, buvant son thé glacé à petites gorgées.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je dois m'en excuser, et j'espère que Chalandra et moi me le pardonnerez. Je ne pouvais pas vous l'expliquer avant d'être présent physiquement à Heiligenstadt !

\- Le Conseil t'a assigné à cette chambre d'hôtel ? comprit alors Albator.

\- Et je n'ai pu en sortir que sur dérogation et bonne escorte ! Je dois me conformer aux ordres. Comme si après avoir effectué tout ce voyage, j'allais me débiner ! ragea le jeune homme en martelant l'accoudoir de son siège. Et si seulement je pouvais les atomiser comme j'ai explosé le Juge Suprême Lovisthar !

\- Vaudrait mieux que non, remarqua Albator. Sinon c'est en cellule que tu croupiras, à jamais ! Au fait, c'était compliqué d'en parler via holo-conférence. Tu vas revoir le Sculpteur, cet enfant-guerrier ?

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, un jour ou l'autre. Car j'ai plein de questions sans réponses en stock dans ma besace ! siffla Alérian. Il s'est joué de moi, m'a fait tourner en bourrique, alors que nous étions du même côté dans cet affrontement ! aboya encore Alérian en se levant et en faisant les cent pas.

\- Il devait avoir ses raisons. Est-ce que tout doit s'expliquer, mon grand chéri ?

Alérian s'interrompit dans son manège, la mine d'abord furax, puis se calmant et venant se rasseoir, à l'ombre, au frais, passant la manche de sa chemise sur son front emperlé de sueur vu la fournaise de l'été intense.

\- Si tu pouvais ne pas me moucher, je n'aime pas qu'on me renvoie mes propres piques ! Guizol, j'en ai parlé avec Denver et Zunia, ils ne le connaissent pas ! Alors, qui est ce Sculpteur ? Il a créé les Juges, mais en quel but ? Et selon ses propres dires, son but a échoué puisqu'il m'a aidé à vaincre Lovisthar alors que je n'avais pas la plus petite chance contre lui, à la loyale ! Ce Sculpteur est un mystère, et je n'aime pas les énigmes !

\- Toi, tu tiens bien trop de moi…

\- Ou de Mulien Schormel, le grand fan de romans policiers !

\- Voilà un mélange détonnant ! sourit Albator, nullement offensé. Si seulement j'avais pu avoir eu plus de temps pour approfondir une amitié avec ton Tuteur !

\- Il a fait son devoir. Je lui dois toute ma vie. Demain, j'irai déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe commune avec celle de Lhora. Ensuite j'irai devant le Conseil.

Alérian eut un petit rire.

\- Au fait, Warius loge donc au même hôtel que moi, le _Shirion_. Il a insisté pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle du Conseil, demain.

\- Je serai là, moi aussi.

\- Merci, mes protecteurs.

Et sans aucune ironie, offense ou supériorité, Alérian se releva pour s'incliner devant son père, la main sur le cœur.

Ensuite, il redevint fantaisiste.

\- On peut aller à ton domaine et celui de Chalandra, à présent ? Je meurs de faim et je ne serais pas contre dévorer quelques kilos de viande, poissons et légumes, à un barbecue géant ?

\- Heu, Chalandra avait plutôt prévu quelques salades vertes. Elle est au régime.

\- Papa !

\- Je plaisantais, évidemment, fit rapidement Albator en réconfortant son fils dont la mine s'était complètement défaite. Chalandra s'est assurée que tout est prêt pour qu'on se régale en ce soir. Et Warius est convié, ça t'embête ?

\- Non, jamais ! Oh papa, vieux cachottier, en vérité, tu savais depuis avant mon arrivée que Warius était à Heiligenstadt ! ?

\- Bien sûr. On a fait un barbecue avec lui hier soir !

\- Papa, tu es un tordu de première !

\- Et là aussi je sais à qui j'ai transmis cette hérédité.

Buvant leur thé rafraîchissant, les deux hommes discutèrent encore un peu, avant de se séparer, chacun partant vers son propre destin !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

En uniforme de fonction, Warius patientait tandis qu'Alérian finissait de se préparer avant sa comparution devant le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique.

\- Ils ne te feront rien, Alie, tenta-t-il de rassurer son petit frère de cœur. Ils veulent juste un rapport bureaucratique. Ensuite, ils te libéreront et tu pourras repartir vers la mer d'étoiles !

\- J'espère… Ils souhaitent ma peau, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Warius ! Je ne suis pas du genre à rentrer dans le moule, bien que je fasse tout pour en faire mine… Mais je ne dupe personne. Et tu l'as toujours su !

\- Tu es unique, Alie, le fils d'un Pirate. Mais tu composes malgré tout un magnifique Militaire. Et toi, Amiral. Comme je l'ai dit un jour : il est loin le petit passager clandestin affamé et malgré sûr de ses convictions qui s'était introduit sur mon _Karyu_!

\- Tu as toujours eu trop de cœur, Warius. Heureusement que tu n'es plus dans la bataille, ça te perdrait !

\- Et toi, Alie, tu ne sais absolument pas faire un compliment ! ironisa Warius en remplissant deux verres d'eau pétillante aromatisée.

\- Ma carrière va s'achever aujourd'hui, il faudra un autre Amiral à ta République. Il serait bien de rappeler Itha !

\- Je doute qu'on l'accepte, pouffa l'Amiral à la retraite à la crinière plus caramel que jamais. Une Déesse à la tête de ma Flotte, c'est une hérésie pire que le fils d'un Pirate !

\- A mon humble avis, tu ne sais pas faire plus de compliment que mon fils ! jeta une voix familière.

\- Papa, tu es vraiment venu !

\- Bien sûr, mon grand chéri. Tu en doutais.

\- Tu as tout ce qui évoque l'uniforme en horreur… Cela doit te coûter, ce jour.

\- J'ai porté un uniforme, je ne l'oublie pas. Et je suis fier comme jamais tu ne pourras l'imaginer de te voir arborer ces étoiles sur tes épaulettes.

Warius posa une main amicale et lourde d'amitié sur l'épaule de son ami borgne et balafré, en tenue civile, tout de noir vêtu, ses couleurs.

\- Tu aurais pu les avoir un jour, pour la Terre, si les Illumidas n'avaient pris toutes tes raisons de vivre et de te battre.

Albator sourit à l'adresse de son fils à la chevelure immaculée.

\- J'ai toutes mes raisons de combattre. Et les bureaucrates ne s'en tireront pas ainsi s'ils lui font du mal.

Warius prit son manteau, tendit le sien à Alérian qui le posa lui aussi en travers de son bras, vu la canicule extérieure.

\- Nous partons seuls, Albator.

\- Je sais. J'ai ma propre voiture. Je vous suis !

Alérian et Warius eurent alors le même sourire tranquille.

* * *

En berline noire sans signe distinctif, Alérian voyait se rapprocher la tour qui abritait le Conseil de l'Alliance.

\- Mon gibet, même si nous sommes dans d'autres temps…

\- Hein, un quoi ? Sans doute un instrument de torture de tes chers bouquins ! Encore une ruelle, un raccourci, puis on arrive à destination !

\- Je n'aime pas les ruelles…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est propice à un guet-apens, comme celui-ci !

Un truck sortant d'une allée latérale venait effectivement de bloquer la berline noire, un autre derrière, interdisant tout passage, et donc à Albator de porter secours à son fils !

\- Je sors, rugit Alérian.

\- Mais…

\- Papa va faire de même, et je ne veux pas l'exposer, qui que soient ces agresseurs ! Il me faut faire vite !

Et devant trois ennemis, Alérian se tint en position de combat au corps.

Devant le regard médusé, mais en même temps pas si surpris que cela, Warius avait vu Alérian user de ses propres poings et doigts pour mettre à terre ceux mandatés pour l'assassiner !

Mais pour le barbu qui semblaient être le meneur de la petite troupe, Alérian le renversa après lui avoir fait perdre l'équilibre et mis sur le dos. Ensuite, sans réfléchir, il lui planta dans le cou sa baguette d'Amiral, lui perçant la jugulaire.

\- Mais pourquoi m'empêcher d'aller devant le Conseil ? Ce sont eux qui veulent ma mort Militaire ! ? Qui vous a mandatés ?

\- Tu l'apprendras, un jour… souffla l'agresseur avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

Alérian se releva, face à un Warius admiratif devant la démonstration de mort de son petit frère de cœur, Albator arrivant sur ces entrefaites, cosmogun à la main.

\- Ça va, Alie ?

\- Oui. Il aurait fallu qu'au moins demeure en vie, mais hormis celui que j'ai tué, les autres ont brisé leur capsule de cyanure…

\- D'autres ennemis, pour le futur ? firent les deux hommes quinquagénaires.

\- Oui… Un prémice…

Alérian rit en glissant à sa ceinture sa baguette symbole de son rang d'Amiral.

\- Je savais bien que ce truc finirait bien par me servir un jour !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Dans le hall d'attente de l'amphithéâtre où siégeait le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique, Albator serra les épaules de son fils.

\- Mes pensées t'accompagnent.

Warius étreignit le poignet du jeune homme à la crinière de neige.

\- Moi aussi, les mêmes souhaits.

Alérian serra les poings.

\- J'y vais !

Et il rentra dans la salle de son jugement !

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai mis des jours et des jours à préparer ma défense, mais en fait j'ai pris une décision : je n'ai rien à vous dire, et puis basta !

\- De quoi ? !

\- Vous avez été gradés et sur le terrain avant moi. Vous savez de quoi je parle. Même si un monde de ma personnalité vous échappe, et je ne vous en affranchirai pas ! On a tenté de me tuer, avant mon arrivée… Je ne pourrai rien y faire… Pour mes états de service, j'ai défait des Pirates, des Juges, un Conseil ne me fait pas peur. Je l'avais redouté, mais en réalité, je me fous de vous tous ! Vous avez plus de galons, d'étoiles, tous réunis, que moi seul, mais je retourne dans la mer d'étoiles, là où sont mes combats, ma vie, ma mort. Et vous n'en aurez rien à battre, sinon une ligne dans un registre, virtuel ou non ! Je me casse, un point c'est tout ! Et ne convoquez plus jamais, je suis simplement l'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, et mon père est un Pirate !

Alérian martela le pupitre de sa Baguette encore ensanglantée.

\- Je vais rentrer faire mon boulot, ce que je fais depuis vingt ans. Et je me fiche de vos avis ! Adieu !

Et tournant les talons, le jeune homme se retira.

\- Arrêtez-moi, ou laissez-moi, mais je ne suivrai que ma destinée !

Et sans attendre aucune réponse, Alérian poursuivit son cheminement – mais à sa propre surprise, aucun garde et encore moins de menottes ne l'accueillirent à sa sortie !

* * *

Les enfants de Chalandra apportant les saladiers de crudités, Alérian et Warius levèrent leurs verres, trinquant avant la superbe rousse et le maître de maison.

Et la jeune femme rousse inclina la tête en assentiment du toast.

Bien après le dernier barbecue de l'été, Alérian avait retrouvé sa chambre de visite pour sa nuit avant de repartir sur son Destroyer.

\- Une limonade, papa ? Rien de bien Pirate, j'avoue… Mais je n'ai pas mis la main sur ta réserve de red bourbon !

\- Comme si, même toi, pouffa Albator en sortant une bouteille d'une niche dans le mur ! Vas-y, fais glisser les glaçons, Alie, je te sers !

En fils obéissant, Alérian fit jaillir les glaçons du grand réservoir à apéritif, puis tendit son verre pour qu'on le lui remplisse.

\- Tu as été fou à lier, et exemplaire à ce que j'attendais, commenta Warius, lui aussi présent en cette fin de journée et d'affrontements éprouvants pour Alérian.

\- A votre santé

\- Tu as quand même pris un risque insensé, Alie, reprit son père Le ton sur lequel tu as parlé à tous ces pontes du Conseil de l'Alliance…

\- Mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée, admit le jeune homme à la crinière de neige J'avais bien préparé ma défense, mais la moutarde m'est montée au nez.

\- On aurait été à cran après cette agression, reconnut aussi Warius.

\- L'enquête progresse ? interrogea Albator.

\- Non, l'autopsie est toujours en cours. Je serai tenu au courant pour le futur. Mais sans indices, cela risque d'être mission impossible que d'identifier le commanditaire.

\- On trouvera, le rassura encore son père. Nous allons tous repartir pour la mer d'étoiles, notre élément. C'est là que tu seras le plus en sécurité, mon grand chéri.

\- Merci, papa.

Warius posa la main sur l'épaule du grand brun balafré.

\- Je crois que nous avons tous grand besoin de repos. Demain sera une journée encore chargée.

\- Et mon vol de Mission n'est pas fini, rappela Alérian. Mais usant de mon privilège d'Amiral, je me suis octroyé quelques jours de repos en famille, car j'ai vraiment cru que tout allait s'arrêter pour moi face à Lovisthar puis devant le Conseil.

Machinalement, le jeune homme caressa les perles de son nouveau collier protecteur, pouvant presque percevoir le pouvoir qu'il renfermait !

Et il sourit, avant de mettre son père et son ami dehors pour aller se débarbouiller puis se glisser sous sa couette !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Main dans la main, Alérian et Danéïre s'étaient dirigés vers la cuisine.

Elle passa un index sur le nouveau collier arboré par son mari.

\- ça te donne un look plus androgyne que jamais !

\- Sexuellement ambigu, après ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit ? ironisa le jeune homme. Je pense avoir plus que prouvé ma virilité.

\- Oui, vous n'avez pas été très discrets, pouffèrent Alden et Alastor depuis ladite cuisine où ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Heureusement que nos oreilles ne sont plus chastes depuis longtemps !

\- Je l'espère bien pour vous, mes deux grands garçons, se réjouit Alérian en les embrassant.

Alastor le jeune homme balafré sourit à son père.

\- Nos petites sœurs vont bien nous rejoindre pour la journée ?

\- Oui, nous allons tous pour une virée en ville, plaisirs pour chacun dans un premier temps, et on se retrouvera au restaurant pour terminer la soirée.

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

\- Merci pour cette sortie, papa !

* * *

Et le programme avait été respecté à la lettre. Les deux grands jeunes gens qu'étaient devenus les fils d'Alérian s'étaient divertis de leur côté, avant de rejoindre le parc où les jumelles s'ébattaient dans toute l'insouciance de leur âge.

Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? s'enquit Alérian.

\- On a retrouvé nos copains et copines. Oui, on en a bien profité, firent en chœur Alden et Alastor.

\- J'en suis heureux.

\- Mes grands chéris, sourit Danéïre.

Alden glissa son bras sous celui de son père à la crinière de neige, et Alastor sous celle de sa mère, chacun utilisant leur main libre pour tenir leurs petites sœurs.

\- Où va-t-on se goinfrer, papa ? On a très faim ! firent les quatre enfants.

\- Je vous emmène au lagon artificiel qui a été créé au grand jardin tropical. Poissons et fruits de mer à volonté !

* * *

Au soir, Alden et Alastor avaient quitté le foyer familial pour rejoindre celui qu'ils créaient à leur tour, prenant leur place dans la lignée des balafrés, laissant leurs parents en tête à tête une fois les jumelles prises en charge par leur nounou Mécanoïde.

Danéïre se blottit contre l'épaule de son époux.

\- On devient vraiment deux vieux croûtons, tu ne trouves pas ? gloussa-t-elle. Les oisillons quittent le nid l'un après l'autre.

\- Alden n'a encore que vingt ans, il ne va pas se marier d'ici demain ! protesta Alérian.

Danéïre pouffa.

\- Je te signale qu'à son âge je venais de le mettre au monde !

\- Misère, ce ne sont pas les enfants mais toi qui me file un sacré coup de vieux !

\- Oh, pauvre papy Alie, imagine alors ce que sera quand un de nos fils aura son propre rejeton !

\- Oh purée…

Mais pour démentir ses propres propos, Alérian éclata de rire.

\- Mon corps et mon âme sont peut-être éreintés par les affrontements, Naturels et Surnaturels, mais je me sens si jeune, ma Dana. Et je te dois tous mes bonheurs, avec ceux que mon père m'a offert de son côté.

\- Tu es si beau, et tu sembles si apaisé, murmura Danéïre en caressant la joue balafrée de son mari. Je ne m'attendais à ce que tu me reviennes ainsi après avoir dû défaire le Juge Suprême et avoir été obligé d'affronter ta propre mère !

Le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée eut un soupir.

\- Ce fut pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer… avoua-t-il. Mais tous mes amis étaient là, même s'ils vont devoir en payer le prix…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

* * *

 _Itha avait pris les mains d'Alérian entre les siennes._

 _\- Je dois te dire… Si tu as eu le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique, nous avons l'Assemblée Surnaturelle. Denver et moi t'avons aidé, bien plus que nous ne l'aurions dû. Nous avons à répondre de nos actes et propos._

 _\- Je vous reverrai ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas…_

 _Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ses cœurs manquant quelques battements, de la panique aussi dans ses prunelles d'émeraude._

 _\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous tous aidé ?_

 _\- Parce que Lovisthar est ses Juges étaient une menace pour tous ! Nous devions tous nous liguer contre lui, avec toi, Alérian, Gardien des Univers !_

 _\- Merci à vous tous… Mais, vous mes amis, et ceux qui ont m'ont aidé, sans que je ne les connaisse et là je pense à_ Guizol _, ils risquent un blâme, comme toi et Denver ?_

 _\- Oui, tous. Lovisthar a joué aussi là-dessus. La destruction de notre unité mais pas par la force ! Et il a gagné !_

 _\- Oh non… gémit Alérian._

* * *

Mais loin des terribles souvenirs, trouvant la paix absolue dans les prunelles grises de sa femme, Alérian se détendit comme jamais, à bon port, et calme au possible.

FIN


End file.
